oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Swan Song/Quick guide
Details Quest points *66 Magic (Boostable) *62 Cooking (Boostable) *62 Fishing (Boostable) *45 Smithing *42 Firemaking *40 Crafting *Completion of One Small Favour and Garden of Tranquility. *Able to defeat a combat level 170 monster, which is able to use Magic, Melee and can drain Prayer. |items = *10 mist runes *10 lava runes *5 blood runes *A pickaxe (not required if you bring your own ores/bars and clay) *An axe (not required if bringing your own logs) *1 tinderbox (obtainable during the quest) *1 hammer (obtainable during the quest) *1 Small fishing net (obtainable during the quest) Obtainable during the quest but it is recommended to gather these items before starting the quest to save some time: *5 iron bars (obtainable during the quest) *1 log of any kind (obtainable during the quest) *7 normal bones (obtainable during the quest) *1 airtight pot (obtainable during the quest) *1 brown apron (is given to you during the quest if you do not have one) Recommended: *50 coins or a Ring of charos (a) (if using the boat to get to the Colony), or Dramen staff/lunar staff if you are using fairy rings **Alternatively, several Piscatoris teleports can be used to teleport there directly *Charged Amulet of glory (to teleport to Draynor Village) *Watchtower t'port (or its spell equivalent if you have completed Watchtower quest. You can also use the Nightmare Zone Minigame Group Finder) *Some Prayer potions (to offset the Sea Troll Queen's magical Prayer-draining attacks) *Cooking gauntlets for cooking Monkfish |kills = *10 Sea Trolls (1 each of levels 65/87/101 and 7 of level 79) *Sea Troll Queen (level 170) }} Walkthrough Note: With a high enough combat level, it is possible to have all required items worn and in a single inventory. There is also an opportunity to use the Yanille bank during the quest if needed. Trollish Items Required: None. * Enter the Piscatoris Fishing Colony. (North of Fairy ring AKQ) * Talk to Herman Caranos; cutscene is optional. The Wise Old Man Items Required: 5 Blood runes, 10 Mist runes, 10 Lava runes. * Talk to the Wise Old Man in Draynor Village. Battle at the Colony Items Required: Food, Armour, Melee or Ranged weapon, Prayer potions to kill Sea Trolls. * Return to the Colony and talk to the Wise Old Man. * Kill the level 79 Sea Trolls and enter the Colony (collect 7 of their bones if needed). * Talk to Herman (east building). Note: You will need to click inside of the building as clicking directly on Herman (or the Wise Old Man later) will make your character run outside the building to the north. Repairing the Colony Items Required: Logs, Tinderbox, 5 Iron bars, Hammer, Small fishing net, Food, Armour, Melee or Ranged weapon, Prayer potions, to kill Sea Trolls. * Talk to Franklin Caranos near the entrance. * Use a log on the firebox and light it (in the center of the building with the Furnace symbol). * Use each of the five iron bars on the Metal Press. * Use Iron sheets to repair the western colony perimeter's broken walls. (Franklin will give you a hammer) * Talk to Franklin. * Talk to Arnold Lydspor in the bank. (He will give you a Small fishing net if you do not already have one) * Fish 5 Fresh monkfish to the west (kill Sea Trolls when they spawn, they will increase in difficulty). * Cook the monkfish in the kitchen to the southwest. * Talk to Arnold. Raising an Army Items Required: 7 bones, airtight pot OR pot with pot Lid, brown apron. '''If not banking:' Food, Armour, Melee or Ranged weapon, Prayer potions.'' * Talk to the Wise Old Man and Herman in the far eastern building. * Talk to Wizard Frumscone in the basement of the Wizards' Guild in Yanille. **'Note': You must exit the colony to use the Nightmare Zone minigame teleport to reach Yanille. Note: The southern portal on the of the Magic Guild will teleport you to the Dark Wizard's Tower just northwest of Malignius Mortifer. * Talk to Malignius Mortifer south of Falador. * Use the pot lid on the empty pot if you do not already have the airtight pot in your inventory.. * Enter the Crafting Guild to the west and talk to the Master Crafter with light brown hair in the northeast corner of the Guild. * Talk to Malignius Mortifer to teleport back to the Fishing Colony. The Final Battle Items Required: Food, Armour, Melee or Ranged weapon, Prayer potions, Bone seeds. * Talk to Herman. to begin the fight, or to bank. * Kill the Sea Troll Queen. (Use Protect from Magic in Melee range and use Ranged or Melee to kill her) * Talk to Herman. Quest complete! Rewards Magic experience * Prayer experience * Fishing experience *25,000 coins *Access to the Piscatoris Fishing Colony **The ability to fish monkfish **The ability to summon Skeleton Mages *Access to the following items from Malignius Mortifer upon request: **A brown apron **Bone seeds (requires an airtight pot)}} Required for completing *Making Friends with My Arm